The Perfect Date
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Lily tertawa pelan –tawa yang mampu menghipnotis kesadaran Francis, "kau hanya terpaku dengan para gadis di luar sana sehingga tidak menyadari keindahan di sekelilingmu. Sesekali, keluarlah dari kegiatanmu sehari-hari dan amati sekelilingmu. Dunia itu indah dan unik."


**The Perfect Date.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Warning: OOC, CRACK PAIRING, human name, typos, dan lain-lain.**

 **Characters: Francis Bonnefoy (France), Lily Zwingli (Liechtenstein)**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari cerita ini. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran penulis, jika ada kesamaan ide, itu hanyalah kebetulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Francis Bonnefoy?

Seorang personifikasi dari sebuah negara yang memiliki moto _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_.

Dan sama seperti negaranya yang terkenal dengan sisi romantisnya, Francis merupakan personifikasi yang berada di tingkat tertinggi dalam hal keromantisan. Melihat lelaki yang selalu berpakaian mencolok itu kencan dengan seorang perempuan atau menggoda beberapa perempuan yang tidak dia kenal adalah sebuah pemandangan biasa. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Hari ini, lelaki berbaju biru mencolok itu sedang berada disebuah pasar swalayan yang sering dikunjungi oleh para personifikasi negara lainnya. Lelaki itu hanya berjalan di antara rak-rak tinggi yang berisi berbagai jenis makanan, dia tidak mengambil satupun barang yang ditawarkan oleh pemilik pasar swalayan itu.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Sebuah pemandangan biasa yang dipertontonkan kepada Francis saat melewati kasir. Antrian panjang dengan Antonio dan Heracles berada di ujung terdepan antrian itu. _Untung saja aku tidak membeli apapun_.

Setelah keluar dari pasar swalayan itu, Francis melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah timur. Dia berjalan sembari melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sesekali dia berpapasan dengan perempuan cantik berpakaian minim, tetapi, entahlah, Francis sedang tidak ingin menggoda mereka.

Francis berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Arthur saat ini agar dia bisa mengisi kebosanannya. Lelaki itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana biru noraknya dan berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pergi mengganggu Arthur. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan mungil yang berdiri di pinggir halte bus.

 **Liechtenstein tanpa Switzerland.**

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan langka. Selama Francis hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat kakak beradik Zwingli terpisah. _Apa mereka bertengkar?_ pikir lelaki itu.

Francis menggeleng pelan, _ini bukan urusannya_. Tetapi, dirinya sangat ingin tahu apa alasan kenapa mereka bisa tidak bersama. _Haaah.. sepertinya penyakit Nesia menular kepadaku._

Francis mengambil langkah besar untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Lily.

"Hei," sapa Francis saat sudah berada di belakang perempuan mungil itu.

Perempuan dengan netra emerald besar itu memutar tubuhnya, "Oh, Mr. France!" serunya sedikit terkejut dan gugup.

Francis tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kegugupan yang terpancar dari sikap dan suara dari perempuan mungil itu. _Tentu saja dia gugup, Vash tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya._

"Dimana Vash?"

"Eh! Kak Vash ada urusan penting. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Lily balik tetapi masih dengan kegugupannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aneh melihatmu tanpa Vash," kekeh Francis.

"Umm.." Lily menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Francis saat melihat keranjang yang dibawa oleh Lily.

Lily mendongak, "aku ingin mengajak kak Vash piknik, tetapi sepertinya dia masih sibuk," lirih Lily.

"Mau kutemani?" Francis menawarkan dirinya.

Lily tidak menjawab, perempuan lugu itu hanya menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pegangan tangannya pada keranjang coklat muda semakin mengencang. Mulut mungil itu bergerak seakan ingin mengeluarkan suaranya yang lembut.

Francis menelan ludahnya kasar-kasar saat melihat bibir itu terbuka sedikit. Lelaki itu berharap kata _yes_ keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Waktu berjalan terasa lambat saat menanti _yes_ itu terdengar.

Jantung Francis semakin berdebar kencang saat bibir mungil itu terbuka semakin lebar. "Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkan dirimu." Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, sebuah jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Francis keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya Francis tenang, walaupun dia cukup kecewa jawaban Lily.

"Aku bisa membuangnya," jawab Lily sedikit getir.

Francis menghela nafas, "tidak, menyia-nyiakan makanan bukanlah hal yang baik. Lagipula aku juga lapar."

Manik _emerald_ terang itu melebar, seulas senyum tercetak jelas di wajah perempuan mungil. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk piknik," ujarnya senang.

"Baiklah, kau yang memimpin," ujar Francis lalu membiarkan Lily berjalan di depannya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Francis tidak menyentuh perempuan yang dikencaninya.

.

.

Mata Francis tidak berkedip melihat kecantikan alam yang tersaji di depannya. Warna hijau segar dan biru cerah mendominasi pemandangan indah itu. Bahkan lelaki itu bisa melihat garis horizon dengan sangat jelas. Semilir angin hangat dapat Francis rasakan di setiap sela rambutnya.

"Indah," ujar Francis tanpa sadar.

"Ini tempat kesukaanku," jawab Lily lalu mulai mempersiapkan peralatan piknik mereka.

Francis tidak membantu Lily, sisi gentlemannya terdistraksi oleh keindahan alam di depannya. Francis tidak menyangka bahwa tetangganya memiliki keindahan alam yang luar biasa. Seharusnya dia mengunjungi rumah Lily, jadi dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke Indonesia untuk menikmati pemandangan seperti ini. _Ah, aku lupa, Vash tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dan Lily._

"Kau menyukainya?"

Francis berkedip, "tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Eropa juga memiliki keindahan seperti ini," ujar Francis.

Lily tertawa pelan –tawa yang mampu menghipnotis kesadaran Francis, "kau hanya terpaku dengan para gadis di luar sana sehingga tidak menyadari keindahan di sekelilingmu. Sesekali, keluarlah dari kegiatanmu sehari-hari dan amati sekelilingmu. Dunia itu indah dan unik."

Francis mengernyit, "unik?" tanyanya. Bagi Francis yang namanya unik adalah alis bertumpuk milik Arthur, selain itu tidak ada yang unik dari dunia ini.

"Yep, unik. Misalnya alis milik Arthur."

Yang ini, Francis menyadari.

"Hubungan antara Williem dan Nesia, oh, Arthur dan Alfred, juga Gilbert dan Roderich, Ivan dan Wang Yao, juga dirimu dan Michelle."

Alis Francis tertekuk dalam, dia tidak mengerti, "aku tidak mengerti," akunya.

"Hihihi.. kau hanya perlu keluar dari kotakmu, Francis," jawab Lily sambil terkekeh pelan.

Francis duduk di atas kain merah yang di gelar oleh Lily, dia menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang sebagai tumpuan badannya, manik birunya memandang jauh ke atas sana. "Kau benar, maukah kau bisa membantuku keluat dari kotak itu?"

"Tentu saja, tetapi sebelum itu, kita makan dulu," ujar Lily lalu mengeluarkan sekotak makanan dan sebotol minuman dari keranjang coklat mudanya.

Sementara Lily membuka kotak makanannya, Francis membetulkan cara duduknya lalu mengamati setiap tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Lily.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak semenakutkan seperti yang kupikirkan," ujar Lily sambil menyodorkan sepotong sandwhich ke hadapan Francis.

"Thanks. Dan, hei, aku tidak menakutkan."

Lily menggeleng pelan, "bagiku kau menakutkan. Aku sering melihatmu memaksa Michelle atau Arthur untuk membuka pakaian mereka. Mau tambah?" kata Lily saat melihat sandwich di tangan Francis sudah habis.

"Boleh. Kau jago memasak," puji Francis lalu menerima potongan kedua sandwichnya.

"Hei, Lily."

"Ya."

"Aku akan sering datang kemari. Tetapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku," ujar Francis serius. Matanya menatap lekat mata hijau milik Lily.

"Selamatkan wajahku yang indah ini dari senapan kakakmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja muncul ide untuk membuat crack pairing ini. Oke, untuk kelanjutan fic Lena yang lainnya, mohon bersabar. Beberapa hari ini muncul banyak ide cerita dan Lena harus membuat draftnya terlebih dahulu.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca. Saran dan kritik selalu diperlukan.


End file.
